Clichéd
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [4th Intermission] Our romance was as Beautiful as a Butterfly yet Stung like a Bee... We were a little clichéd. 30 kisses between a Wizard and his King. AshuraFai.
1. I Promise

**I Promise**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, RG Veda, or any of their characters, plots, twists, or anything else pertaining to them. All of the above and more belong to CLAMP.

Intro: -Buck Cherry, 'Crazy Bitch'- Okaysies, first off, I'd like you to know I'm anti-Fai on AshuraFai. Fai is E-vile! Seriously. Unfortunately, I have a knack for making Ashura look like an emotionless bastard… (Don't we all?)

Rating: T – Brief Language, Suggestive Themes, Shounen-Ai, MxM, ect.

Pairing: Ashura x Fai – Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

A/N: -Theme #1: Look Over Here- Set before the series. Seriously clichéd idea, but there was a certain theme I needed to get out of my system… Yeah, I'm having doubts about uploading this...

* * *

Was it all a lie? I'd like not to think so. I myself favor the lie that it wasn't a lie. Does that mean I'm admitting that it's truth?

…I don't think it's true.

It's not true.

**-O-**

'_Ashura-O!'_

_Golden eyes fixated on the subject who was calling his name: blue eyes brighter than the rising sky, skin as pale as snow's first fall, and a smile brighter than anything else this land would ever feel. In other words, Fai. Yes, the magician was rather bubbly and always idiotically happy, but that part about him made his royal majesty smile._

_This wasn't love. It couldn't be. Love wasn't sane. They were still kids – immature, stupid, lives not even half-lived. There was so much more out there. It was too early to say it was love. It was too early to tie down. It was too early to hold someone so precious to you…_

'_Ashura-O! Look at me! Look over here! Look at me, Ashura-O!'_

_They were still children, still children._

**-O-**

A lazy sky blue eye slid open. It was early – a new day – yet still dark outside. It was always dark. He wondered how he was still surprised to see a black morning swallow the sky. It was normal, after all. He groaned. Yes, it was early, a little too early for this pain. "…Mm…Ah!"

The flaxen figure shot up from the bed, rolling over in his white sheets as if he was looking for something. He slapped his forehead with a slender palm. Frustration built up again causing him to groan yet another, "Damn it. He left again…"

Propping himself back to where he started, he closed his eyes. He imagined somewhere far away. Somewhere he could wake up to the eyes of the man he had slept with. Somewhere he could smile at someone who would smile right back.

**-O-**

'_Ashura-O!'_

_It was a wonder how someone could brighten up another's does with a single world. It was like the Sun that was never present. The Sun never rose – that may have been a sign of humanity's guilt and sin. There were never rainbows – those promises that God bestows upon the righteous._

_He stared at the boy again, smiling as he lay on the other's body. They weren't completely children anymore. Now they were in the confusing years of life. These were the years that were spent on finding your identity and what works for you. Stroking his finger through the other's golden locks, he smirked. These years were for trial-and-error._

'_Ashura-O…? Look over here? Look at me! Look at me, Ashura-O.' _

_Fai just might be what worked for him, he just might._

**-O-**

"Ashura-O! Good morning! How are we feeling today? Was I good last night? Was I? Was I? Was I, Ashura-O?"

Somehow lately, he had been having rather absurd fixations on Fai. Sure he was both his right-hand wizard and the man who he had been sleeping with, but he wanted more. He wanted more than just this sensation of pleasure. He wanted more than to see his lover smile. He wanted Fai all to him…and nobody else.

Maybe that wasn't the right note exactly. It was more of an irritation. It was like a scratch you knew where it was but couldn't scratch it enough to go away. The only thing he could link to that was Fai in bed. The more he had, the more he needed.

Ashura snarled at himself. So early in the morning, he should not be fantasizing about the male. He glanced over at the excited one and nodded. In reply, he received a kiss on his lips and an embrace that would have heated the room.

"I'm glad, Ashura-O. I'm so glad I could be of service to you."

**That** bugged him.

**-O-**

'_Ashura-O.'_

_He couldn't move his eyes away. He couldn't resist them. He couldn't resist Fai. The man – although he probably didn't know – was a force beyond compare when he was serious like this. He couldn't say no and his body refused when he commanded to run away. It was comfortable to say the least with Fai's hands on his slender cheeks with that unusually serious, hurt expression on his face._

_Fai exhaled quickly, quickly changing his expression. It was readable in an unpredictable way. He loved that – when he couldn't tell what Fai was thinking. And then he felt a chilling hand on his thigh. A shiver was sent up his spine. Pleasure rang through._

'_Ashura-O. Look over here. Look at me. Look at me, Ashura-O.'_

_Fai was irresistible, so utterly irresistible._

**-O-**

"Fai… I want to claim you," he choked out.

Cerulean eyes blinked. His façade crumbled. "I am the best. I am your lover. Why don't you trust me? Didn't you mean everything you told me? Don't you – Don't you…?"

Ashura brought his lips against Fai's pale, moist partings.

"I love you, Fai. I love you so much, I won't let anyone else have you."

**-O-**

'_Ashura-O?'_

_He frowned, unhappy. He was frustrated. How could Fai smile right now? Why could Fai smile like he was happy? Was this a truly happy moment for the magician? Fai gently kissed the man, changing his expression. Fai knew something was wrong and that scared Ashura. He was frightened by how clearly Fai saw through him._

_Fai's breathing pace sped up, his voice moaning in pleasure. Ashura down-right abused him. Still, Fai pasted a smile back on. Fai screamed in pain, his heartbeat racing. Still, he didn't cry or frown. Fai smiled. And he vowed he wouldn't ever stop._

'_Ashura-O? Look over here. Look at me. Look at me, Ashura-O?'_

_He would never stop, never-ever stop…_

**-O-**

"You said you trusted me," Fai laughed. "You think I'll leave you? I won't. I wouldn't **ever** do that. How many times would you like me to assure you?"

"I love you." Ashura's voice was cold, penetrating, and absolute.

"I-"

Ashura kissed Fai firmly on the lips. "I want you…to be mine."

"Are you going to perform it?" the flaxen inquired. He was already buttered up, coaxed like a little girl attracted to candy. His lower-lip trembled gently.

"Yes." Ashura's lips curled up – just like they did the first time he met Fai. "It won't hurt. I promise."

**-O-**

'_Ashura-O…? Where are you going? Are you leaving me? You're **leaving** me?'_

_The dark man twirled his head about. 'I'll be back.'_

'_Ashura-O…**ASHURA-O! Look at me! Look at me, Ashura-O!**'_

_And Ashura left. Without a kiss good-bye, without a silent embrace, without shedding a single tear, without glancing at his lover at all, he left. _

_Fai just stood there – wrapped inside the sheets of last night and white robes overflowing Ashura's scent – with hurt eyes that didn't reach his smile._

**-O-**

"A-Ashura-O… It hurts," Fai stuttered under a hushed voice. He was shivering, giving the other unnecessary problems. The hair on his neck rose as he clenched his short hair into his fist. Pale, beautiful hands were practically bleeding out of their own doing.

Ashura grunted, "It's going to."

"You said it wouldn't." A tear slid out of an eye.

"Did I?" His voice was amused.

"Y-You promised…" the mage repeated.

The darker figure slithered down atop Fai. He bent over, his mouth hovering above Fai's ear. "What exactly did I promise?"

"The world. You promised the world, Ashura-O." Fai assured. His expression was weak and hurt – almost human…almost…

"And what did you expect?" the one questioned.

Another tear slid out. "I only expected you to love me."

**-O-**

'_Fai, I'm going to love you. I promise.'_

'_Fai, I'm never going to leave you. I promise.'_

'_Fai, I'm going to make you happy. I promise.'_

'_Fai, I'm going to give you the world. I promise.'_

'_Fai, I will never force you to kill again. I promise.'_

'_Fai, I'll always be with you. Always. I promise.'_

**-O-**

Fai sat at one end of the counter, tears silently rolled down a cheerful smile. His pants were already on so he moved on to his overcoat. Ashura slid closer, his breath trailing down Fai's neck. His breath was icy – almost penetrating-like. Fai shivered.

"Are you happy, Ashura-O? Am I still useful? Do you still want me?" a cracked voice asked.

"…I'd like you to step down as my second."

Fai stopped buttoning up his shirt. His eyes widened with the twirling motion of his golden locks. He was facing Ashura-O now. "You want me to…? Why?"

Ashura's raven eyelashes flickered up and down, settling mid-way on his luscious eyes. He slid a finger through one of Fai's stranded hair. The mage's hair was rather tangled after the process. "You are mine now. I will let no one touch you. I will never loose you. You have to stay with me. Wouldn't you like that – no more killing? You said it once."

"I-" Fai's lip trembled up and down.

"I don't like it when you act as if you're _obligated_ to do this, Fai," Ashura cooed. He smirked. "Can't you understand that?"

**-O-**

'_Again? You're leaving me again, Ashura-O?'_

_He gazed at his lover a last time. 'Why do you act as if this is new? What do you want?'_

'_I want you to love me.'_

'_I love you.'_

_Fai smiled. 'Love is more than a word, Ashura-O.'_

**-O-**

"No, I can't understand that," Fai stubbornly upheld. He retorted, "Can you understand why I can't understand?"

"I can meet you half-way," Ashura stated coldly.

Fai sighed frustrated, contorting a golden lock into his finger. "I'm not that strong. I can't see you half-way."

The taller male sighed. His lover really could be quite the stubborn, little mouse. "Isn't part of a relationship giving a little?"

"If you love me, Ashura-O," Fai affirmed with sharp eyes, "Why can't you go all the way?"

**-O-**

'_Ashura-O…I love you. I love you so much. Do you love me?' Fai slithered closer._

_Ashura nuzzled Fai's forehead. 'I love you more than anyone else on this wasteland of a world.' _

'_Kiss me.' A genuine smile formed. _

_His lover obeyed. 'I'm not sure if you belong to me or I belong to you at this point.'_

'_I own you,' Fai giggled, snuggling into place._

**-O-**

"So this is your answer…" Ashura murmured. The castle halls were encased with bodies of lost men and their spilling blood. The columns that supported the once mighty structure of the flying castle shattered into miniscule, puzzle-like pieces. There they were – practically the only survivors – Fai with ice-cold, broken eyes and Ashura rested in a coffin composed of crystal.

"I can't really understand it myself. It's like the more I suffer, it only shows the more I really care," Fai stuttered, rushing his breath. He bit his lip, glancing at the ground with broken sorrow. His voice was choked, almost non-existent. "I don't know why I'm running away."

A chuckle followed curling lips. "I like that about you, Fai."

Indigo eyes jolted open with disgust. Golden eyebrows bent into a glare as anger was vented. "Then why don't you ever **treat** me like you love me?" The blond demanded. "Why…don't you ever look at me? Why don't you trust me? Why don't I ever see what you really want? Why…won't you **look** at me?"

"I love you," stated Ashura stoically.

"Why…do I have to banish myself?" Fai asked in a cracked voice. His eyes welled up with water, something he had never felt.

The encased man repeated himself, smiling at the blond for once. "I love you."

Fai shivered, looking down.

"I detest you, Ashura-O."

**-O-**

'_I promise I won't ever leave you, Ashura-O.'_

'_I promise I'll only love you my entire life, Ashura-O.'_

'_I promise that I'll wait for you every morning, Ashura-O.'_

'_I promise I'll be the one to take you to the top, Ashura-O.'_

'_I promise you'll be the best king ever, Ashura-O.'_

'_I promise that you'll have me forever, Ashura-O.'_

**-O-**

"Fai, look at me. Look over here," Ashura cooed. His eyes stared into an identical set. Fai shook his head and the raven-colored strands flared up. "Look **at** me. Look at **me**, Fai!"

"No, Ashura-O… I'm never going to look at you again. It hurts too much. The scar on my back is the proof," the blond male whispered softly. Fai's eyes glazed over. He lifted his face to where his bangs barely showed his beautiful blue eyes. "You look at me now, Ashura-O?"

"You're still looking at me," scoffed a hasty voice.

Fai looked up blandly, lost confusion in his eyes. They closed as a tear slid down. "I hate you."

Ashura shook his head, loosing controls of nerves. Slowly he felt his body's reactions leave him. He was still conscious, glaring at Fai – his lover – leaving him out of frustration. Sneering at Fai, he felt something tug in his emotions. It was painful and such a heavy burden. "Hate is more than a word."

"Why was it so much to ask for?" Fai inquired meekly with a sheepish grin. Another tear slid down at the sight of his defeated king.

"It wasn't," Ashura choked out against his will. Conscious was leaving him. Still, he glanced at Fai a final time before closing his eyes. At that moment, he felt something warm trail down his cheek. He took at final breath, hearing the final words given to him:

"At least while you're asleep, have _good_ dreams…"

**-O-**

'_This is…?'_

'_Ashura-O! I-I-I didn't know you'd be back so soon! I-'_

'_Who the **Hell** is this?'_

'_You were gone!'_

'_For a single day! Meetings are meetings! They are unavoidable!'_

'_But you always leave me alone! And you take them numerous days at a time! What am I **supposed** to do?'_

'_I don't know! Bake a cake – cook a meal? I don't know! Sleeping around is your answer? Is **that** why you're always so chummy? Is that why you're always so happy?'_

'_It's nothing like that!' _

'_Then what **is** it like? Didn't you say you **loved** me – meaning I was your only? You told me you loved me and **only** me!'_

'_I do! You are my only!'_

'_Then tell me why you're sleeping with another man!'_

'_You never look at me!'_

'_I'm looking at you right now, aren't I?'_

'_But you're looking at me out of frustration! You've never…**look** at me…like…like you love me…'_

**-O-**

I never realized that you were so desperate. I didn't know how to give you what you wanted. Was I wrong? Did my ignorance cause all of this stupidity? You're treading away from me. You're the one sending me away, you do realize? You're not running away. You're allowing me to run away. All this time…I thought I had to protect you. So why are you protecting me? After all is said and done, you still love me?

**-O-**

'_What? No mysterious men this time?'_

'_I love you. I want to make you happy. Is it so wrong to want to change?'_

_Ashura smirked. 'Let's meet half-way.'_

'_Why half-way?'_

'_Because if we meet half-way, you'll only rid yourself of half your flaws.'_

'_I don't understand.'_

'_If you rid yourself of all your flaws I don't suppose you'd ever smile again.'_

_Fai smiled. 'And I wouldn't get to see you flush up when you get jealous?'_

_Ashura laughed. 'I love you Fai. When you wake up tomorrow, I'll be there.'_

'_I promise.'_

'_You promise?'_

'_I promise I'll be there for you to kiss me.'_

**-O-**

In the end…was I of any use to you, love? Did I serve a purpose? Do you still love me after all that has happened?

**-O-**

This fate…I won't accept it.

Please come back.

I want you.

I need you.

I'll kiss you in the morning.

I won't betray you like I have.

I'll stay with you in the mornings.

I'll bake all those cakes you wanted me to.

I'll make you happy.

I'll be good.

I promise.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Whoa… I think it turned out alright. I got to add a little bit of Fai's bastard side… (evil grin) Please review. They make me happy. They also let me know that someone out there actually reads AshuraFai… (blinks) 


	2. Sugar Kisses

**Strawberry-Scented Paper**

Intro: -Gretchen Wilson, 'Red-Neck Woman'- Well… This chapter was supposed to be WAY different, but I think this idea was both cuter and fluffier. This first idea involved a hyper-active Fai beheading women with axes and having a sick sense of humor… Yeah.

A/N: -Theme #2: News; Letter- Heh… This might be a little predictable, but I hope not. Everyone is writing angsty fics nowadays... I'm glad I got some fluff in here now... (hee)

* * *

_I'm fifteen, I'm a senior in high school, I like the colors blue and black, I'm proud to say I'm an honor student, and I have a boyfriend – oh yeah, my name is Fai._

Golden eyes blinked. It wasn't that he was amazed or anything, it was just so…Fai? Ashura was the said boyfriend of this note and sometimes very much regretted it. It wasn't as if he was oppressing his sexual orientation desires or was ashamed of them, rather his lover was…psychotic.

Fai – the creator of the note – smiled in a sheepish way, situated atop a desk. It was the break of fifth period. Students ran about in flurries of homework, rumors, and gossip. One might take class 3-B of the fourth-year seniors for a bunch of retarded hooligans but the truth was far from that. The end of the year was nearing. Talk of end-of-the-year-parties and end-of-the-year-pranks filled the excited-teenagers' conversing. For a select few – the honor's students – thoughts of final exams and essays filled their conversations.

Fai smiled brightly with a hint of amusement as the taller boy studied his paper intently with spontaneous twitching. His smile was sterile and bright, glittering miniscule stars and radiating hearts wherever he went. "My instructor said I should be open and casual yet somewhat sophisticated in my opening sentence. I think I did damn good on this essay may I say so myself!" he cheerfully chimed.

Ashura blinked in dismay – how the Hell Fai had the intelligence of an honor student baffled him at times. "I think you're being a little too…straight-forward."

"Yeah! My instructor told me to do that, too! I think…" Golden eyebrows bent into a confused manner as if he tried to recall word-for-word what he was told. Eventually the blond boy gave up. He was never any good at remembering anything anyone else but Ashura said or did.

"Please tell me this isn't really what you're turning in…" Ashura groaned in a slightly embarrassed tone.

Fai giggled with satisfaction. "Nah. I'm analyzing in-depth behavior alteration by personal usage of the psyche. It was either that or the all-time philosophical question, 'Justify your existence and the existence of those around you and your environment,' but that not my forte," Fai explained with a cupped chin and closed eyes. He opened his right eye first before his signature psycho-grin appeared. Cerulean eyes gleamed up with sparkles. "How about you, Ashu-Koi? What are you doing your essay on?"

"…I'm going to explain and validate the principles of slavery within the era of the Golden Rule to the-"

"That's **_boring_**!" Fai wailed, cutting off his boyfriend. His eyes squinted into a tight, skeptical pout. "Why can't you write about anything **_interesting_**?" he inquired. A bright smile replaced his latter and his eyes widened in zeal. He pointed his index finger at himself. "Like me? Why don't you write a paper on me, Ashu-Koi?"

Ashura ran a hand through his hair. "Calm down and lower your voice," he said. Fai nodded with an embarrassed giggled. Pale skin and golden orbs pondered this momentarily. "You want me to write a paper about the dysfunctional side-effects of excessive joy in the cognitive-psychological aspect?"

Fai pouted angrily. When he calmed down, he smirked to himself in amusement. "You're **_such_** a tease! I have to _punish_ you later, you sexy-man-beast, you!" Fai squealed, tackling Ashura down and glomping him to the ground. Just as soon as the blond boy was about to move onto more suggestive moves, a man in a dark grey suit entered the room with a hastened speed.

The doors crashed behind the man – around his forties or so – as he dropped a pile of books onto the instructor's desk. "Class is not canceled! Go back to your seats, everyone! Core English Composition VI, semester two is now in session!" He pulled a manila folder out of a bag and tapped the edges on the desk to straighten them out. The clicking noise fulfilled the room as he glanced about. His eyes furrowed on Fai as the said blond reluctantly pulled off of the pinned boy and slipped into his seat.

"First," the instructor said, "I'd like you all to keep in mind that you will refer to me as, 'Sensei,' during instruction – not, 'teach,' or, 'pops,' or, 'gramps.' Just once in my lifetime, I'd like to feel somewhat respected with the least sense of dignity while instructing this class. That being said, I have a few announcements. Please congratulate Flowright-Kun who will be representing our school at the next regional spelling-bee."

The class applauded as Fai shrugged. Spelling wasn't his forte – he had an Ashura forte. "However, I'd request you not print your next essay on pink, heart-printed, strawberry-scented paper next time," the teacher stated with sharp eyes. Fai giggled in amusement. The teacher continued, "And I'd like to remind Ashura-San that you will be needed for the student council congregation next period. Lunch will be served off-campus at a high-end restaurant, so you'll have to leave class a tidbit early."

Fai's eyes widened. Ashura – his Ashura – the president of this top-notch, private-boarding academy – would be absent in the lunch-time period. This was more than a melodramatic dilemma – this was a full-blown, out-of-proportion quandary. The blond boy rose from his seat. "Sensei! Why is that? I mean, Ashu-Ko- Ashura-_Kun_ doesn't have to be present for the-"

"Flowright-Kun, to be honest with you, I think it will be good for Ashura-San not to be kissed to death at lunch period for once," Retorted the teacher. He turned to face the black-board and grabbed a piece of crumbling, white chalk. The instructor began scribbling lines of unreadable words and turned to the class. "Please open your text-books to page Two-Hundred-and-Fifty-Four. We will begin with the second principle of-"

Fai zoned out, blocking out his dreadful instructor's voice. He was still standing, his mouth opening and closing with a loss of words. He finally plopped down with nothing more to say. Ashura's raven locks swayed behind to glance at the blond. He shrugged and then faced his correct position again.

Fai glared, pulling out his notebook and scribbling a few words on it with purple ink. He grabbed a pencil and stabbed Ashura on the back of the head with it. The boy grumbled a muffled obscenity before turning behind to glance at Fai. Fai handed him a note and he took it.

Ashura grumbled again, glancing up to make sure the instructor wasn't looking as he both read and replied to Fai's message. As soon as the old man directed into a rambling state, he unfolded the message to read.

_You didn't tell me you had a meeting! (cries)_

Ashura sighed, scribbling a reply and handing it under the desk to Fai. The blond pouted upon the return of the message:

_I didn't know_

Fai threw the message back. Ashura sighed, unfolding Fai's perfect origami swan carefully.

_Can you get off early? (puppy-dog eyes)_

Fai was given back a message on a new sheet of paper. He snickered in amusement at Ashura's origami tiger.

_Probably not_

This made him frown so Fai handed the tiger back and stabbed his boyfriend in the head with his pencil again. Ashura sighed, unfolding the paper. It was a wonder how much instructors rambled. He then wondered when was the last time he actually learned anything before he was stabbed in the nape with a pencil again and remembered Fai's note:

_Wai! (cries) Who else am I going to make-out with behind the bleacher of the gymnasium with at lunch-time? (cries) P.S. I wonder how sensei knew we did that…?_

Ashura sighed in annoyance. This wasn't a particularly hard problem – Sensei always ate outside during the spring and the bleachers were near and they weren't exactly quiet. Fai was not the type to hold a secret for more than a minute or secretly plan anything – unless that was super-special-birthday-sex… Oh, but that was a different matter. He passed Fai his reply.

_Kiss anyone else and you're dead_

Fai giggled.

_Oh yeah? How're you going to know?_

Ashura flipped his head behind, giving Fai a fierce glare. Fai giggled innocently once more, rolling his shoulders suggestively. Ashura rolled his eyes before the teacher called his name. "Yes?"

"You need to leaving soon, don't you? Gather your things and leave. You are excused," the instructor commented, returning to his rambling state.

Fai sighed, passing another note Ashura's way.

_Great. Now you're leaving me alone with the world's most ancient artifact…_

Ashura snickered, packing his belongings into a single bag. He glanced at Fai with a serene smile and mouthed the words, 'I love you.' Fai pouted but blew him back a kiss. Ashura passed Fai a note as he slung the bag over his shoulder and strolled out of the classroom.

_You'll survive_

About which time, Fai devised a wonderful thought. He pulled out a sheet of his best stationary and scribbled in his best calligraphy the perfect thing to say. He stood up with his right-hand extended. "Sensei! I need to deliver Ashura-Ko- Ashura-_Kun_ a note!"

"Sit down, Flowright-Kun," the teacher sighed in an almost already-exhausted tone.

Fai pouted. "Then I have cramps!"

"Only women get periods, Flowright-San," the instructor sighed, now exhausted.

Fai pouted again. "But I'm Ashu-Ko- Ashura-_Kun's_ woman! I'm just not a woman!"

Light reflected off glasses as the instructor gave Fai his most devilish glare (which wasn't very devilish,) "I can't even place where to begin to begin comprehending what you just said, Flowright-Kun."

"But, Senseeeeeeeiiiiiii-!" Fai pleaded, now begging in hopes he'd be able to catch Ashura before he left. The instructor shook his head again. Fai was at his wits' end and by now he was more than fed up – this was _Ashura_ he was talking about! Fai would just have to be the bad boy he is and think of something.

Fai ran from his seat to the window, pushing it open and folding his scrap of paper into a paper airplane. Ashura was below at the academy's gate. He called out to his love, "Ashuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura-Koooooooooooooooooooooi!" which seemed to have caught his attention because the boy's attention shifted towards Fai. The blond threw the paper plane out, extending his hand in a swerving motion. Wind was on his side, carrying the message down six-floors of classroom instruction straight into Ashura's grasp.

Golden eyes blinked, baffled by the airplane. Opening it slowly, he read:

_You didn't kiss me good-bye yet!_

Ashura's mouth tweaked up into a somber smile. He glanced up to see his teacher attempting to throw Fai out of the window for the sixty-seventh time since last week – the four-millionth, three-hundred-fifty-six-thousand, seven-hundred-thirty-first time since the beginning of the semester and an infinite amount since their first year.

Fai glanced his way before closing the window. It was in that split-second Ashura blew him a single, soft kiss. Even through all that space, Fai could feel Ashura's moist, warm partings against his own. He smiled, knowing that a paper about the dysfunctional side-effects of excessive joy in the cognitive-psychological aspect would be easy for his Ashura to write and that pink, heart-printed strawberry-scented paper made all the difference in the world.

* * *

Afterthoughts: I've only written on banana-scented paper… (blinks) Yay! I wrote a mini-AU! You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this for, so I'm glad I was able to write it! (squishy) Reviews make me happy, too. If you leave me one, I might even respond! (_ooooh_! _aaaaaah_!) Hint, hint? (wink, wink) You know you wannna! 


	3. Abrupt Beginnings

**Abrupt Beginnings**

Intro: -Melissa Etheridge, 'I'm the Only One'- I like the color purple. Random fact-y. So here is the third installation of the AshuFai arc. (hee) I hope you enjoy. (humble bow)

A/N: -Theme: #3; Jolt!- Set in AU. Don't criticize too harshly…

* * *

Summer couldn't seem to pass fast enough for the two. They had met a semester ago. One could say, 'it was love at first sight.' By now it was the start of a new term. Last year they were strangers with nothing in common except a dorm. This year, they would be lovers sharing a dorm.

Fai was bursting with energy. He passed a corner, cutting off two men and bumping into a girl. Golden locks swayed in motion with his racing heartbeat. Both he and Ashura requested they dorm together again but neither were sure of the outcome.

A muffled hack left Fai's mouth. He was wearing faded jeans with tears and rips, a three-fourths-sleeved, v-neck jersey, and a simple, hooded, grey sweatshirt with the pouches to warm the hands. This attire was quite light for the frosty falls of Celes. Most likely he was coming down with a cold. He didn't bother to foresee the climate earlier, though – all that mattered to him was that Ashura would hold him once more today.

Eventually the running ceased. Fai hunched over with his palms placed on knees as he exhaled both deeply and quickly. A dull, grey door with rust in this hinges and a worn-out knob stood before him. This was room three-oh-nine – the room Fai and Ashura shared countless nights inside last year. Fai had once called it their, 'den of love,' but received a blatant stare in return. End of story, the blond ceased to dub the room anything.

Heartbeats chilled the air as they floated about in a steady pace. No one ever loitered in the hallways of the East Wing. It was the first wing ever constructed in the dorms. Because of this, the insulation within the halls were more than poor and the bitter chill of outside winds could be tasted. Floral wallpaper was chipping off the walls and light-sconces often didn't work. A pale hand finally grabbed the knob after sighing in the familiar building. His stomach flipped immediately. A gulp reached his throat.

As Fai opened the door silently, he was welcomed by warm, bright light and a flowing, decorative room. Ashura detested bland, out-dated, or otherwise unsightly thing and so he always made sure everywhere he went was beautiful. It was no wonder the nonchalant boy was an art major.

A foot stepped into the threshold, mutely closing the door behind him. Boots were kicked off in a flitter as the svelte blond glanced around. Unlike last year, the room carried a green, garden-like theme. The room even smelt that of a rose. There was only one bed this year, causing a rose-colored lip to perk. Where the second bed had formerly been there was now a larger entertainment center with a built-in desk. There were niches for electronics, class text-books, storage, a mini-refrigerator, and media. This year's comfort would be optimal.

Finally, sky-blue eyes fell upon a bent-over figure. It was a man surrounded by cords leasing to various electronical media-players. Fai giggled, strolling over to the male. A growled obscenity left the man's mouth as his rear swayed a tidbit in the air. A cheerful voice resisted the urge to break out in laughter. Instead, slender hands reached out, groping the other.

Instantly the figure pulled out from the tangled mess, pinning down the intruder. Golden eyes widened at the sight of Fai's giggling expression underneath. Ashura pulled off with a, 'hmph.' He puffed his breath into a miniscule cloud as a raven strand flipped upwards. The bangs fell down just the same – too straight to gain any volume. "Well, if it isn't my favorite actor."

A chuckle left Fai. His fingers reached up, pushing the thin bangs out from his face and tucking a few strands behind an ear. A brilliant smile formed, showing sterile teeth. "Yukirin-Sensei says I'm more of an actress considering I've only had one male role out of my seven lead-roles."

A raven eyebrow poked upwards. "Excuse me," a harsh voice inquired, "but _who_ exactly _is_ this Yukirin-Sensei? My memory seems to have left me."

Moppy blond locked shook fro side-to-side with wide blue eyes. "She's not worth your time. Please don't' kill her."

Blood-red lips lifted into a smirk like a child does when they think of a naughty thought. Ashura's attention returned to the media center. "How was your summer?"

Fai shrugged, the collar of his sweatshirt slipping off his right shoulder. His hands began to fidget and he bit his lower lip.

"Look, Fai-Koi," Ashura stated. He was pepped to deliver a full-blown, long-awaited speech to Fai on family relationships but stopped at the sight of his boyfriend. A pale collarbone was completely vulnerable by the lack of clothing. His mouth gaped open and shut a moment before he burst. "What is **bloody Hell** are you _wearing_? You're going to get sick! Aren't you cold?"

Fai nodded slowly with a sheepish smile as he continued biting his lower lip. Ashura growled, grabbing a comforter off the bed. He wrapped Fai within the blanket, making sure to rub the blond to a warmth. An airy sigh left pink lips in pleasure. The couple nuzzled foreheads, cuddling each other gently.

"What kind of idiot are you?" Ashura hoarsely demanded.

Fai smiled innocently while batting his golden eyelashes. "I'm your idiot."

Ashura smirked while cooing, "Damn straight."

And their heads bent in, ready to kiss. Just as their lips brushed one another, there was a sudden jolt. Fai pulled off from the sudden shock with a blushing face and Ashura blinked blandly while touching his lips.

"Damn static electricity…" Ashura murmured in irritation.

"I…think it was pretty cool…" Fai confessed with a thick blush.

Ashura licked his lips. "Wanna try it again?"

* * *

Afterthoughts: Gah! Was it too predictable? I hope not… Damn. I'm really not sure about this… I need to get regular AshuFai in here in the fluffy, before-the-series fics… (sighs) 


	4. Anxiety

**Anxiety**

Intro: -Saving Jane, 'Happy'- Horribly Late! I do apologize! This has been written for awhile but I haven't had a chance to upload... (sighs) Thank you to all the reviewers lately! You have all been so supportive and understanding. I apologize for making you wait and giving you only this drabble in compensation! I'll work harder... Holidays are always uber-busy for me but I'll try!

A/N: -#4; Our Distance and That Person- My deepest apologizes to the reviewer I told would be a psychological thriller. The whole psychologist-Fai was calling me. I wrote the piece but the editing drafts didn't want to comply with what I wanted...

* * *

Sometimes I get the feeling there's this little person in my head trying to distance us apart.

"There's someone I love, Fai…" I glance to you, hoping my random statement wasn't taken the wrong way.

"Really," you ask with a quizzical, off-guard grin, "who, might I ask?"

Looking up to the sky, I suppress a blush. "Guess."

"Me?"

I glance over with an annoyed smile. "How come you know me so well?"

You grin, crawling atop my lap and planting a kiss on my nose gently. "Because I love you, too."

And suddenly, that little person between our distance disappears.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Hope that wasn't too OOC to make you want to puke your guts out… (dies) 


End file.
